I fell in love with my hostage
by Haddi Etana
Summary: Seven the mute becomes the hostage of Zuko when he takes her from the avatar! then next thing he knows, she escapes the rope and reads a book but doesn't leave! what is she crazy? Some, ZukoxOC Sorry for Deleting it, had some screw-ups :D
1. Book 1 Chap 9 The waterbending scroll

**Micky- YAYZ ive been waiting to make this!**

**Zuko- when was i sucked into this...**

**Micky- cause your hot..**

**Katara- thats disgusting!**

**Micky- how?**

**Zuko- your Eleven and im like sixteen!**

**Micky- still... GO SOKKA! ~dramadic point~**

**Sokka- Micky does not own Avatar... ~glare~**

**Mcky- Come on puppy! ~tugs leash~**

* * *

><p>The Avatar and his friends were at a lake after a while when they traveled on the Bison Appa and he was being thought water bending by a girl named Katara a water bender and his friend<p>

* * *

><p>Soon Appa was getting his toes cleaned he roared a little<p>

"Yeah yeah don't get too happy" Sokka stated standing on his stomach

"You have to do me next" he stated and Appa replied with another roar

"This is a pretty basic move but it took me 2 months to learn so don't get frustrated if you don't get it right away"

she said and he nodded standing up

"Just push and pull the water like this-"

she turned to the water and moved her self back and forth with her arms out and elbows slightly and was fully bended as she moved them back and her wrist moved with it causing the water on the shore moving back and fourth with her

"its all about getting the wrist movement right!" she stated and continued

"like this?" Aang asked copying her movements

"that's almost right I'm sure it you keep it up you'll-" with that she was cut off by his excitement

"Hey I'm bending it!" he said happily and she looked at him surprised

"I cant believe you got that so quickly took me two mouths to learn that move" she said jealous.

It took her mouths and took HIM 7 seconds

"well you had to figure it out all by your own, I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher!"he said and she smiled.

that made her feel better

"thanks" and with that they moved on

"So whats next?" Aang had ask

"Well i call this one 'Streaming Water' "

She told his and faced the water and motioned her hands taking a thick amount of water in a stream out of the water and motioned it in front of her

"Its harder than it looks so don't be disappointing if you don't get it" and with that she looked at him and he was flinging it all around which made her jealous even more and she dropped the water and he moved it back in

"nice work, though the over the head flare thing wasnt necessary" she had said with a frown

"Sorry! W-well don't stop now, keep'em comin!" the 12 year old monk had stated

"well i kinda know this other move..."

she faced away from him to the water once more

"but its pretty hard!" she had explained

"i haven't even totally figured it out yet" she had admitted and at the same time to lower his hopes

"the idea is to create a big powerful wave" The water tribe female moved her hands back then up but it failed

"so... like this?" and with that he copied and made a huge wave

"Aang!" he called out and it washed over him and Appa stopping the Bioson's spa treatment on his feet and the avatar's flying pet looked around and saw Sokka look up out of the water a little

"Looks like i got the hand on that move!"

Aang said with his hands on his hips and Katara was just mad (were about to meet Seven!)

"what else you got?" he had asked wanted her and she still looked where the wave was once

"That's enough for today" and with that he looked sad

"yeah id say! you just practiced our supplies down the river!" he added and motioned to the stuff going down the river

"uh sorry! I'm sure we can go somewhere to replace all this stuff!" he spoke

"it was hard enough when you were an air bender" with that he sunk back down

* * *

><p>After a while they were roaming in a small town that looked terrible but Aang was amazed.<p>

They soon were sitting around and Sokka walked up to them

"Well we've got exactly 3 copper pieces that king Bumi gave us, lets spend it wisely"

he explained and soon Sokka looked back at a person who was leaning against the wall who had a hat covering there face and was wearing black pants and shoes that went to there knees and over lapped the bottoms and the top only had thick straps and was gray and looked back to the group feeling wired

"Uh make that 2 Copper pieces i couldn't resist this whistle!" he held up a Bison's whistle and blew on it and Sokka covered his ears but only was broken and they sat there

"it doesn't even work!" he told him and Momo made talked lemur style and Sokka crossed his arms

"See Momo agrees with me!" he pointed out and Aang gave a cheesy smile

"no offense Aang but, let me hold the money for now on" Katara told him and held out her hand and Aang gave her the Copper money.

* * *

><p>Later on they were walking on the Dock and Sokka looked back to see the same person leaning walking a distance away. from the movement he guessed it was a woman<p>

"hey guys have you noticed that person following us?" he had asked and Katara nodded in agreement

"yeah there maybe Firenation we should look out"

She stated and they were all were on alert then a sales man ran up to Aang stopping him in his tracks

"Oh! you there! I Can see by you clothes your world traveling!" The man had the creepiest smile

"Maybe i can interesting you in some exotic Cirio's!" He smiled bigger... and creepier

"Sure!" Aang piped up

"What are Cirio's?" Aang asked and the man's smile disappeared and reappeared

"I not entirely sure... But we got'em!"

he stated and put his arm around the small 12 year old and leading him to the ship and leaving the two water tribe unsure about this they walked in and all were amazed.

Aang looked at little trinkets amazed the Katara looked at a wired monkey statue which had Rubies around the neck and eyes AND knuckles and she looked at it with a tilting head

"I've never seen a fine species of a Lemur" Aang herd a man say in the shadows as he was looking at a statue and turned

"That beast would fetch me a hefty Sum If your interested in bartering" he asked. He came out and had a pirate and a reptile bird and it screeched at them

"Um Momo is not for sell" he said nervous as his animal friend crawled around his neck to behind his arms scared.

Katara noticed a blue scroll and looked at it and grabbed it then opened it raveling Water bending moves and she smiled and yelled out to Aang

"Look at this Aang!" he walked over

"Check out these crazy moves" he looked at it completely Amazed and the Brown headed girl was too

"Where did you get a water bending scroll?" Aang had asked the- Obviously- Captain smiling looking at him and Katara motioned her head to him too

"Yeah!" she added and with that he snatched it and rolled it up

"Lets just Say i got it up north at the most reasonably price: Free" he spoke and after rolling it up he held it up a little then put it back away

"Wait a minute... Sea loving traders..."

Sokka began turning away from clothes and put a hand on his chin

"... Suspiciously required merchandise.. and pet reptile birds!"

he turned to smiley man "You guys are pirates!" he stated and then the man put an arm around his shoulder

"We like prefering our self's as 'High risk Traders'" and as he spoke the male Water tribe looked around as he tensed up nervous

"So..." Katara began "How much for the 'Traded' Scroll?"

she asked and the captain smirked

"I already got a buyer a guy from the earth kingdom unless of course you kids have more than 200 gold pieces on your hands"and with that the teens looked away and whispered to each other

"I know how to handle these guys Katara.. Pirates love to hackle"

The monk stated and held out his hand and she gave him the money of 2 copper pieces

"Watch and learn" he told her smirking and placed his elbow on the counter and leaned

"Lets say... the price of... one copper piece" he stated showing the one holding it in with his thumb and finger and the man roared a laugh then seriousness

"The price is 200 gold pieces! i don't haggle on these kind of items" he told the Air bender "Okay..." Aang began

" How about... Two copper pieces!" he stated having the first between his pinky and ring finger then the other middle finger and pointer

"Its not as amusing the second time boy!" He told him angry and Aang put the pieces back into his palms

"Aang can we get out of here?" Katara began

"I feel like were getting wired looks" Katara said worried "Ei! we get cast'in out now!"

Aang said pretending to be a pirate and walked out with there little group and with that the girl was out side leaning on a building and they got creeps and began moving.

"What was that all about Katara?" Aang asked trying to ignore

"Yeah! i was just about to browse there boom-a-rang collection!" Sokka added

"Ill just feel a lot more better when we get a way from here"

she said talking about the pirates and the girl following them and she hugged herself then smiley the pirate yelled out to them

"Hey you get back here!" he said awfully angry and the girl following them leaned off the wall and began walking froward and that caught there eye but she moved a corner but Aang didn't notice

"Well, Well! look who came to there senses! told ya the haggling would pay off" Aang gave a smile but it disappeared when more Pirates came and drawed there swords

"Get'em!" one yelled "No one is going no where!" another piped and Katara backed up a little

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" She stated and they began to run and with that the stalker ran with them

"Who are you!" Sokka yelled and she put a finger to her lips and he never got to see her face as they continued.

The girl pointed to a corner and they turned it "Lets cut'em off!" Smiley yelled and went to the next one

"Wow!" Sokka yelled and The girl took water out of a pot and Pushed Katara near it and she under stood what she meant and she froze it and they ran then one fell but the rest jumped it.

Soon they saw a cabbage wheel thing ( i dunno...) and they began to jump over it worrying the cabbage seller and when Aang jumped he turned and Air bended leaving The Pirates to fall

"My Cabbages!" he cried " This is worse than Omashu!" he complained and with that The mystery girl did a mute giggle and Katara raised a brow and they continued to run and there was Smiley and two of his friends

"Ha ha!" he laughed and they turned and began to run the other way and Smiley yelled

"I hope the Lemur of yours had Nine lives!" and the girl shook her head and with that they turned but it was a dead end they turned seeing him

"Now.. whose first to taste the steel of my blade first?" he asked and the avatar smirked

"No thanks!" he said and air bended at them knocking them down and he took out his staff "Grab on!" he said

"Aang!" Katara yelled "I thought we were running away from the pirates!" she said and they noticed the girl didn't grab on but she ran along awfully fast following the speed

"Just hang on!" he said heading to the pirates and they screamed as they went up and the girl grabbed on to Sokka's foot.

* * *

><p>They returned to the lake with Sokka rubbing his foot and The girl sitting down<p>

"I used to look up to pirates but those guys are terrible!" he stated and sat

"I know.. that's why i took... this!" she revealed the scroll from her pocket and Sokka noticed a smirk rising on the face covered girl

"No way!" The avatar stated and stood looking at it surprised

"Isn't it great!" She explained smiling and he was frowning

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up! you stole there scroll!" Sokka said angry

"I like calling it 'High Risk trading' " she said coping the pirates and Aang laughed

"Good one Katara!" the girl gave a Mute giggle like before and Katara Noticed again

"Sokka where do you they they got it? Huh? they stole it from a water bender!" the stated crossing her arms angry

"It doesn't matter you put all of our lives in danger for some fancy splashes!" he said motioning his hands around and the Girl who was stalking them before frowned deeply

"These are real water bending scrolls! you know how serious it is for Aang to learn water bending" and with that Sokka let a angry sigh out

"Whatever" he said and began walking away from them and glared at the female figure on the ground as he went and she stood with the two benders and crossed her arms

"Well whats done is Done" Aang began

"We have it, we might as well learn from it!" he said smiling and the girl smiled still with no eyes shown and with that they turned to her remembering she was there

"Oh and thank you for helping us" Katara smiled at her and she waved it off

"whats your name?" Aang chirped in and she held up seven fingers

"Seven?" Aang and Katara asked a little confused and she nodded smiling

"Can you take off your hat?" and with that she tensed and sat on the ground and wrote

'Do i have to?" it wrote and Katara nodded then raised a brow

"Why are you not speaking?" she asked and in the ground held words that shocked them

'I lost my voice to a fire bender' and with that she shrugged like it was no big deal

"I'm sorry.." Katara said disappointed and she shook her head smiling and she nodded and smiled.

"Well can you remove your hat?" Aang pipped in again and she frowned then nodded and took it off showing Gold eyes and

Black hair. Fire bender.

"Your a fire nation!" Katara said surprise and she nodded frowning but stopped them fast from bending by turning to the water and water bending then they looked in surprise

"You water bend?"

* * *

><p>The fire nation prince and his Uncle sat on the dock and Zuko tapped his foot impatiently<p>

"I've checked all the shops on this peer! Not a single lotis piece in the entire market place!" he complained.

Turns out he lost some ship!

"Its good to know this trip was a waste of time for EVERYONE!" He glared at his uncle snapping at him

"Quiet the contrary, I always say The better then finding the thing your looking for is finding something you don't want at a great bargain!" he explained smiling and crew members passed holding junk then one passed with a Tsungi horn

"You bought a Tsungi horn?" he questioned crossing his arms

"for music night on the ship!" he said happily and shook sinked his glare

"if only we had some wood with us..." he mumbled and began walking with The firenation boy following

"This place looks promising!" he said happily pointing to a ship in the water and smiling.

* * *

><p>Soon they went and glanced at the same monkey Katara was looking at before they left<p>

"Ooo that is handsome wouldn't it look magnificent in the gallery! (or something o.o)"

and His uncle moved his hand near it then something caught his ear

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with then a girl in disguise jumped along" smiley explained.

remember our old friend?

"This monk... did he have an arrow on his head?"

Zuko asked with high hopes and in demanding and in the back ground Iroh was following the same expression as the monkey.

* * *

><p>back with the Avatar,<p>

Katara and the new fire nation girl with them they cleared things up soon.

* * *

><p>She stared and stared. No Aang too. they were in shock.<p>

"How is that possible?"

Aang asked and she shrugged and wrote in the ground

'I was just born this way' and the girl shrugged

"Well... how can we trust you?" Aang asked getting in a fighting pose and she rolled her eyes and held out a fire nation poster and showed a girl who looked just like her.

same long curly hair.

same bright yellow eyes.

Same long eye lashes.

just with no peasant clothes!

"whats with he clothes on you?"

Katara asked looking at the wanted poster too and she shook her head looking sad obousliy not wanting to talk- or write about it... so they shut up about it and gave her the poster back

* * *

><p>"I just want to try this one move first then its yours!" Katara explained pointing to the third movement which showed a man with a stream of water. they all did!, well most.<p>

and this one turned into a ball

"Here hold it open for me Seven!" the girl walked over and stood next to Aang and held it open and got into pose

"The single water whip, looks due able!" she said and a mute giggle came out of seven

"what?" she asked and she shook her head. she tried it but failed and hurt herself "gah!" she said holding her head where some water hit her and Sokka laughed and she had a huge red mark on her forehead

"Whats so funny?" she asked glaring

"I'm sorry but, you disurve that" Sokka added smiling and his hands on his knees as he sat on a bolder

"you've been duped! shes only interested in teaching herself" he said motioning to Aang

"Aang will get his turn once i figure out the water whip!" she said sounding kinda of greedy and the fire bending girl frowned she tried again making a ball then began whipping it and it hit Momo's butt and he swigged his paws at it

"Urgh! why cant i get the stupid move?" she said frustrated and Seven and she still held it then watched Momo rub his butt sadly and smiled then looked back at the water bending

"you'll get it!"Aang said walking away then she smiled bigger as she glared at the air bender walking away from them and he began bending

"You just gotta shift weight threw the stance" and with that he made a whip

"there! see!" he said smiling "the key to bending is-" with that Katara cut him off

"Will you please shut your air hole believe it or not your infinite wisdom is gets a little old sometimes!" she said angry and Seven frowned dropping the scroll and walked to them

"Why don't we just throw scroll away since your so naturally gifted!" she yelled angry and Seven's frowned got larger

"What?" Katara asked Seven angry then her brother and Seven winced then soon her face soften

"Oh my gosh Aang I'm so sorry!" she said and Seven said there bewildered.

'What is this a soap opera?' she thought "i don't know what came over me and she smirked

'Jealous!'

"But you know what..." she grabbed the scroll and rolled it up

"it wont happen again" she picked up the scroll and Seven watched a little sad

"here this is yours" she said and Aang finally got a turn to hold it

"i don't want to have anything to do with it any more" she said sadly holding her hands

"its okay Katara" Aang said understanding then they turned to Momo as he still was rubbing his butt

"What about Momo?" Sokka asked "Hes the real victim here!" and with that Katara and Seven walked over and comfort him

"I'm sorry Momo" Katara said frowning and Seven nodded and wrote in the dirt

'Yep its all her fault!' and she smiled and Katara glared

"and what about me?" Sokka said motioning to himself

"there was that time-" and with that she glared at him and cut him off

"No more apologizing!" she yelled angry and Momo crawled to Sevens Neck and hid behind her hair

* * *

><p>Zuko and Iroh were on the ship with a mini boat of fire nation following next and the captain was with Zuko<p>

"Shouldn't we search the woods?" he asked

"we don't need to stop, you want the water bending scroll right? and that girl who followed along?" Zuko said

"Mm hmm" he responded

"Then the'd be near water" he explained then night fall

* * *

><p>The avatar team was near a fire and Katara came out of her sleeping bag thinking everyone was asleep.<p>

Seven wasn't.

she looked at everyone and grabbed the scroll in there bag and Seven peeked an eye barley and watched she watched her walk back then turned and she smiled as Momo was right in front of her she looked surprised and Momo did a lemur purr (lol?)

"Shh!" she shushed quietly and glared at Momo

"Momo! go back to sleep!" she told the Avatar's pet and the Lemur's ear's rose up as she walked pass and she glared

"shh!" then began walking again.

when she was far enough Seven followed and held a finger to her lips smiling at the Lemur and the animal jumped on her shoulder and crawled behind her neck and to the right side.

Seven followed making sure she wouldn't get in trouble and Momo was being quiet cause she had berry's and fed him every 5 seconds and watched Katara try the whip at the Th time she glared and the stream of water went up and she motioned her hands back and froth but it didn't go and it just feel

"Shoot!" she said angry "Come on water work with me here!" she glared at the water and balled her fist and Seven frowned

"Okay what if i just- OW!" she hit herself again on accident

"Stupid scroll! Okay Katara!" she began and motioned her hands

"Shift your wait threw the stance!" she said coping what Aang had said and it fell and she glared

"UGH!" then a boat was herd and Katara raced to the Bushes seeing Zuko gasped and tried to run but ran into a man and looked surprise to see the pirate's then eyes widen and the Pirate

"No! Let me go!" she screamed and he grabbed her hands but she water bended and hit him in the face and tried running but ran into Zuko and he grabbed her wrist

"Ill Save you from the pirates" so cheesy... but of course lying

* * *

><p>"Tell me where he is and i wont hurt you, your brother or her"<p>

he pointed to the female on the floor who was Seven and struggling then shook her head and Katara looked worried but shook her head

"go jump in the river!" she said angry and he glared at her "try to understand" he said smiling and Seven glared

"I'm trying to capture him to restore something I've lost' he said getting loser to her

"My Honor" he said and circled the tree she was tied to

"Perhaps in exchange ill restore something you've lost" he whispered in her ear and she looked away and Seven glared and Began collecting Saliva in her mouth and a lot he put the Necklaces around her neck but didn't clip it

"My mothers necklaces!" Katara said sadly and he held it up walking away from her

"How did you get that!" she said angry

"i didn't steal it if that's what your wondering" then after that he herd a spit and noticed Seven did and it got in his eye

"Agh!" with that he wiped it and one of the fire nation guards kicked her in the gut and blood came from her mouth

"Seven!" Katara said sadly and glared at Zuko and he faced her ignoring Seven

"Tell me where he is!"

"No!" she screamed back

"Enough of this Garbage! you promised the scroll and girl" the pirate said angry and with that Zuko took the scroll

"I wonder how much money this is worth!" Zuko said putting a hand of fire under it

"No!" the pirates yelled and backed up cations

"a lot apparently" and looked at the girl " and I'm sure I've seen wanted posters of her so i could take her AND the money"Zuko said smirking and faced them still with fire under it

"same with her" he then glared

"Now you help me find what i want! you'll get this back and the girl! and everyone goes home happy! search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

Zuko said not moving his hand

"Fine!" the captain said angry and Seven glared and bit Zuko's foot and he kicked her and Katara only had worry

* * *

><p><strong>Micky- you like?<strong>

**Zuko- your copied the story?**

**micky- yeah? so? i added my own junk... and people know its not mine! and im saying it now! everything doing with seven is mine! others belong to people... who made this!**

**Seven- ~pets head smiling~**

**Micky- :D**

**Zuko- how are you do happy?**

**Seven- ~writes in dirt~ i just am and kenzie is cute!**

**Micky- ^.^**

**Zuko- :1**


	2. Book 1 Chap 9 The waterbending scroll 2

**Micky- I LOVE MAKING THIS!**

**Zuko- why me...**

**Seven- ~grabs pen and paper~ because you hot**

**Zuko- ~blush~**

**Seven- 'Just Kidding!'**

**Katara- Pwned!**

**Sokka- when does my sister ever say that?**

**Micky- out of chracter Katara is a rapper**

**Katara- ya foo...**

**Everyone- O,o**

**Azula- Micky owns noting... ~growl~**

**Aang- when did she get here?**

**Micky- tied her up and forced her to eat rocks and she agreed :)**

**Zuko- and how?**

**Micky- i have Ozai ^^**

**Sokka- i dont get her ... she does it in a day and has no bending and we take 4 season's! **

* * *

><p>At dawn Sokka awoke from his dreams of food and he yawned and turned to his stomach then realized something.<p>

Seven and Katara were gone.

"Where did they go?" he said out loud getting up then looked at his bag then realized it

"I cant believe it!" with that he dug in his bag and no scroll and Aang yawned as he sat up

"whats the matter?" he asked and Sokka dropped his bag

"Seven and Katara took the scroll! Katara's obsessed with that thing! its just a matter of time before she gets us in deep-" with that he was cut off by his hands getting attacked by a rope

"AGHED!" Aang watched surprised and stood.

He was soon hit and he stood and grabbed his sword and ran to the guy attacking them then Aang turned seeing a guy with a net and it was attached to two spear guns and he shot it but the Avatar shot it by using a ball of wind launching at it but failed and it landed on him

"Ah!" and he fell to the ground and Sokka was being beat to death

"I got him, Come on!" the man who first attacked yelled and they left leaving Sokka on the ground and he stood watching

"Oh what? I'm not good enough to kidnapped?" he yelled out and to his request he was.

* * *

><p>They were brung back to the bay and Seven got kicked by another guard<p>

"Seven!" the avatar yelled and the pirates glared and he looked down.

she looked like she had been beated up for lunch money.

and after that she insaulted the bully's of course and with that he turned to them

"Nice work" Zuko said simply and began walking towards them

"Aang..." she began and looked down

"This is all my fault! And because Seven was being a good friend... she got hurt.." and she looked away

"No Katara it isnt!" Aang rensured her and Iroh talked in

"Yeah it kinda is" he said and a smile appeared on Seven's face

"Give me the boy" Zuko said out to them ignoring them chatting away

"You give us the scroll and the girl!" The Captain told him

"Your really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment and a peasant who is way more less payment then him?" and with that Seven AND Katara glared at him

"Don't listen to him!" The Prince said pointing to Sokka

"He's trying to turn us against each other!" and the captain looked interested

"Your partner is the Avatar eh?" and Sokka smiled

"Sure is! and i bet he will fetch a lot of on the black market then that fancy scroll and a slave girl whose really hot!"

Seven glared but knew where he was going with it

"Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant!" Zuko said out

"Yeah Sokka you should shut your mouth" Aang pipped in not want to be sold as a slave but Seven was fine with it cause she wasn't real victim here really

"I'm just sayin' bad Business sense just image how much the fire lord would pay for the avatar!" with that the Pirates smiled "you guys would be set for life!" he put his tied hands together

"Keep the scroll and girl!" the captain said holding a hand up

"we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid!" and with that they began walking

"you'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko shout out and fire bended and Seven weakly began crawling to Katara and stayed near her legs scared with a bruise already forming on her eye when she kept kicking Zuko as they were waiting for the pirates.

The pirate's dodged and began running after Zuko with there weapon's drawed.

Zuko launched fire at smiley who came at him forward and he ducked as he ran then a smoke bomb was threw at them and the fire nation guards came out charging as Sokka and Aang tried getting out.

The pirates threw more smoke bombs and fought.

* * *

><p>Back at Katara she worried and Seven finally stood and wrote on the ground below her<p>

'Leave here with Aang if he comes and leave me!' she smirked and the mute looked at her friend and nodded then Katara's eyes widen

"Don't go in there No!" with that the fire nation girl smiled and ran in trying to find Aang and soon Katara herd Momo and the Lemur untied her

"Thanks Momo!" she said smiled rubbing her wrist and didn't ask what the red stuff on his mouth was

"I owe you a basket of apples!" with that Momo's ear's perked up.

He was being pampered like a rich little girl!

Aang was coughing and coughing not sure where to go and was still tied up then a sword was swung and he backed up in time then he was realsed

"Yes!" he mumbled looking down at the cut rope but then was nearly stabbed.

Zuko was thrown out and stuck the water tribe scroll behind his belt then turned to see a sword swung at him and he saw the captain and glared then got in a fight stance.

along with the captain.

Zuko attacked first but missed and captain nearly got his foot. Captain swung his sword and Zuko held up his arm which was guarded by a arm protecter and he launched his hand at his head but missed and the captain motioned behind him.

Zuko turned on Que and held his wrist's and the captain struggled toward him then to his surprise the Scroll was taken from his back belt and he turned to surprise to see a pirate but the Avatar's Lemur took the hot potato everyone was passing around then the reptile bird cawed at him and flew off chasing him then was hit by the bird and dropped it then it landed in the smoke and hit Seven on the head and she passed out.

* * *

><p>Soon Sokka and Aang got out and Katara was near one of the boats<p>

"Katara! your all right! but wheres Seven"

"She ran out! and she told us to go once i found her but she wouldn't listen" Katara looked down and snapped out of it

"And i thought of pushing this boat out to the water so we can leave can you help? " she looked away sadly and Aang frowned but allowed it her way. all began pushing and pushing the boat and they sighed

"We need a team of rhinos to push this ship!" Sokka complained and Aang smiled

"A team of Rhinos? or two water benders?" and no he wasn't referring to Seven which made him kinda sad.

they bended the water to push it out to the sea by using the basic movement Katara tought him and soon they got it

"Everyone in!" Katara yelled and then loaded on the pirate ship.

* * *

><p>Captain and Zuko were still at the fight and then Iroh- of course- stepped in<p>

"Are you so busy fighting you cant ship has taken off?" he scolded at the pirate

"we have no time for your probed uncle!" he told the man "this is no probed!" he told his nephew pointing to the boat

"bleeding of hog monkeys!" with that the man ran after that and Zuko laughed at him but then the pirates took his mini ship.

"Hey! that's my boat!"

Zuko yelled and began running after it

"Maybe it should be a probe!" the retired general said stroking his beard

"Come on uncle!" Zuko yelled to him then His uncle nodded and began walking.

Zuko began running after the ship and saw the girl that kept biting, kicking and spitting at him and he smirked and picked her up over his shoulder and began going after his ship again.

after awhile of running he looked down the waterfall and put the unconscious girl down

"My boat!" he whined out and his uncle kept panting and laughed a little

"Prince Zuko... your really going to get a kick out of this... the lotis tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" he said smiling and Zuko became angry then grabbed the lotis tile and threw it off the edge and his uncle sat there then looked at the black haired girl leaning against the tree trunk

"Why do you have her?" His uncle asked and Zuko smirked calming down

"Shes the avatar's friend right? i think he'd want to save and come after his little friend.

* * *

><p>Aang sat on Appa's talking to Katara<p>

"Aang i still owe you an apoligy..." she began sadly

"you were just so good at water bending without really trying.. i got really competitive that put us all in danger... especially Seven... she kept trying to stand or hurt Zuko that she got beat up..."

she looked down hoping she was okay

"im sorry... and when i see her ill apologize..."

"that's okay Katara!" he smiled

"Besides who needs that stupid scroll anyways?" and with that Sokka held it out

"is that really how you feel?" he said smiling

"the scroll!" she said happily and he held out his hand before she could snatch it

"before, what did you learn first?" and she rolled her eyes

"Stealing is wrong" and with that he gave it to her

"unless its from pirates!" with that she smiled and then Sokka remembered something about Seven and he lowed his head sadly "whats the matter Sokka?" Aang asked smiling

"I remember... seeing Zuko running and... Seven! she was over his shoulder!" he said out and there expressions dropped.

Looks like there friend cant keep up with her mute self.

* * *

><p><strong>Micky- oh Zuko.. your so mean :D thats why your hot!<strong>

**Zuko-... i do not get my fangirls at all...**

**Seven- 'I hope i have fanboys!'**

**Zuko- ~twitch~ yay...**

**Azula- LET ME OUT!**

**Micky- Say Zuko is the best brother in the world!**

**Azula- NO!**

**Micky- Ill burn Ozai then burn the witch**

**Azula- I DONT CARE ABOUT THE WITCH!**

**Micky- K lets get to Burn'in you!**

**Azula- :(  
><strong>


	3. Book1 Chap 12 The Storm

** NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE**

**I am a big Typo at times and Dyslexic so please alert if there **

**is a mess up thank you and please **

**R&R**

**- Micky R.**

**M7  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seven tossed and turned hurting and aching everywhere on her body.<p>

Her legs, from traveling.

Her arms, from bending.

Her stomach, from lack of food and finally her head from a headache!

she let out a puff of air that was suppose to be a groan but no noise came out from her muteness.

She cracked her yellow eyes open seeing an old man

"Ah! i see your awake!" He said and she looked around.

Fire nation.

She sat up quickly scared and moved backwards and held her knee's

"No no! i wont hurt you i promise!" he vowed and she looked a little unsure.

"I was just treating your wounds!" he told her and she looked down at her tummy and it had scratches and bruises everywhere

"You've been out for a day and prince Zuko finally left your room making sure you wouldn't leave!" he said and smiled and Seven felt a bit better and she smiled

"Now i must tie you up!" he said and her smile dropped

"Just so Zuko wont know, he is very mean!" he said and she had told herself he seemed trust worthy and she allowed him to tie her up and with that he left and put a finger to his lip and she smiled at the old man and she sat there.

She got out of the rope easily and smiled then grabbed a book and read.

Moments past and she herd heavy feet but continued reading and the door slammed open.

She looked up in a bored matter and saw a boy.

He was prince Zuko

"Your out of your rope!" he said angrily and forced me to turn around and i cooperate and he left yelling

"Uncle!" did he give up on something? she sat there and un-did the rope and read again.

he walked in with the old man and she looked up.

The boy seemed frustrated

"Will you stop that!" he yelled angry and turned her around again then tied her up.

when he left the old man had a smile playing on his lips.

this continued and continued until the 5th time

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed and Seven just smiled cutely.

he glared and screamed and left her.

untied and happy.

* * *

><p>Seven read until night time and Zuko had walked in angry.<p>

he set Her down some food and Seven dropped the 3rd volume of the book the fire nation girl was reading and she headed to the food but he pulled it away

"First your giving me information" he said simply and the female sat down on the bed criss-cross and rocked back and forth and waited for a question

"will you stop that!" he yelled.

that seemed more of a command then a question...

"Whats your name" he had told her and she held up the number 7 like she did with the Avatar.

"I'm not playing charades!" he yelled and the mute flinched and glared then held her throat and he raised a brow and she rolled her golden eyes angry and tried screaming but only air came out

"I don't understand!" he yelled and the girl smacked herself and the kind fire nation man came in

"Whats the problem?" he asked the prince

"She wont talk to me!" he told his uncle and she smacked her face.

she gave high hopes.

She began doing sign language to them and the man smiled and patted her shoulder and stood next to her

"She's a mute" he told him and he sat there

"Couldn't you write it down?" Zuko yelled and she sighed and his uncle shook his head

"Im sorry for him" he told her and she shook her head and motioned her hands and then the number seven and he nodded

"She said 'My name is Seven' " with that Zuko sat there and nodded

"Well.. 'Seven' whats your connection with the Avatar?" he spat her name and she glared and smacked herself and did her sign language fast and angry and rubbed her forehead

"Seven said 'Is that why you brought me to this-' uhh...umm 'Dump' " Iroh smiled and Zuko glared at her and grabbed her collar

" 'Dump?' " he yelled and she stuck out her tongue in a childish way and he held a fist to her throat as a threat to burn it off

"Answer my question!" he yelled and she flinched and did her signs.

Iroh translated

" ' I met him at the market when i was trying to save him then after the pirates that's all, i only knew him for a day' "with that Zuko glared

"Your telling the truth?" he growled and she nodded.

Zuko dropped her and slammed the door and she sat there.

Seven looked at the tray then perked up and grabbed it then munched down on the rice first.

"Looks like your hungry!" Iroh laughed and she nodded with a full mouth of rice and he shook his head laughing

"Good night!" he managed to get threw his chuckles and she nodded and as he left the girl swallowed it down then looked at her book and walked to it.

She marked the page and set it down on the book self and she sighed 'Life stinks' she mouthed and looked at the remaining food.

She only ate rice.

Seven looked at it then grabbed the food.

She looked back and forth then began walking down the hall.

She went and went then when she made it out of the hallways she almost ran into the guards but hid as fast as she could and sighed.

she looked around and headed to the lower deck and once she got there, there was one prisoner.

She walked to him and frowned then glanced at the guard sleeping and sat there.

terrible work.

Seven walked to the old skinny man and smiled.

she handed him the food and he looked up from the corner.

His face lit up like fire and crawled to the food and ate it

"Bless you!" he whispered and she smiled and watched him eat with pleasure and when he was almost finish i herd then door way to here slam open

"Where are you!" she herd Zuko yell and looked at the plate with worry and threw it across the room into a hay pile and the guard woke up from his nap.

"Prince Zuko!" the guard said fast and looked at Seven.

she sat there and watched the man crawl away and she sat there and sweat dropped and waved a bit

"How dare you leave!" he yelled and grabbed her arm with force and took Seven out not caring about either men in there and dragged the helpless small figure out.

he walked grumbling all such of stuff then she saw his Uncle.

'Yes!' she thought happily and watched him stop the boy in his tracks

"Whats the matter nephew?" he asked holding a hand to his chest

"She left her room to the cells to the man who broke into the ship! maybe we should throw her in the cells!" he glared and at the last part he looked at her with a sharper glare and she shot it right back.

This lemur had no chance against the pladispus (cant spell it and cant correct it) bear.

"Zuko, don't push her around to much her wounds would open!" he told his nephew worried about the girl and ignoring the main problem.

"No-!" with that he was cut off by her biting his wrist

"Augh!" he yelled grabbing his bleeding hand she hid behind Iroh scared

"Ill kill her!" he yelled angry and she looked with sad eyes at Iroh.

He was a sucker for puppy eyes.

"Well Prince Zuko.. dont you need her to get to the Avatar!" The retired general said trying to convinced his nephew and Zuko looked away and crossed his arms.

"After that, i WILL kill her" The prince spat and began walking away

"Make sure to get your hand check!" Iroh yelled out and all Zuko did was grumbled.

Seven sat there and when he was gone She hugged him.

if she could yell thank you she would

"Your welcome!" Iroh laughed out and she let go

'I'm going to go to bed night night!' She smiled after putting her hands down an waved then skipped away

"This couldn't get any worse..." Zuko's Uncle mumbled and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Seven woke up in the morning yawning and looked around where she was.<p>

Her expression dropped.

She was still in hell.

Well keep your high hopes!

She walked out the door to the Dock seeing Iroh and Zuko

"Ah, good morning Seven!" Iroh said and i smiled a little sleepy and with the Zuko turned to me

"Who said you could leave your room!" he yelled and she sat there and turned to Iroh doing sign language

"Seven said 'I did' " Iroh translated and rubbed his forehead and with that he glared at the smiling girl and shook it off then turned to the ocean and pulled his telescope to his eye and Iroh took a deep breath of air

"Theres a storm coming..." he mumbled now serious and Seven looked up.

She had sat on down criss cross.

Zuko looked at his uncle

"A big one too..." he added along the line

"Your out of your mind Uncle!" Zuko told the older man and Seven's head bolted to him

"The weather's perfect!" he told him walking over to the retired general and Seven stood

"Theres not a could in sight!" he stated glaring at Iroh

"A storm is approaching from the North!" he told the banished prince and Seven thought about it and silently agreed with the old man and he turned to his nephew

"I suggest we change our course and head south-west!" Iroh told him and Seven nodded

"We know the Avatar is heading north!" Zuko said pointing in front of them and Seven looked that way

"So we will do the same" he finished and put his hands behind his back and Seven glared

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew!" He said trying to convince him and Seven smiled.

Maybe this would work...

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" he yelled and Seven stared seeing a crew member walking by and they turned to each other.

'Oops..' Seven mouthed and watched him raise a brow

"Finding the Avatar is far more important then the safety of the crew!" The prince said walking to the Crew member and glaring.

After that Zuko walked off away from them and Seven sighed

"He doesn't mean that! hes just worked up!" he said trying to convince the crew member and Seven just patted his shoulder shaking her head then headed along Zuko;s tracks.

* * *

><p>She raced up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and he turned and glared<p>

"What?" he spat and she flinched

"Say what you need to say and fast, My uncle tought me some sign language last night" he stated with an attitude and she sighed

'Why are you so focused on the Avatar, yes you want your honor but you can hold it off for one day!' she glared and put her hands down and he grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall

"I'm the boss here not you" he growled and turned leaving her coughing on the floor and soon a couple of crew members checked if she was okay.

They would choose her over Zuko ANY day.

Once she motioned that she was okay she headed to the deck and sat there looking out to the ocean.

Time passed and soon she noticed the sky.

She head to the nearest crew members and ended up writing on paper and warning them and soon they went outside and looked up at the sky.

Zuko soon came out and she looked a little scared but sucked it in and held her throat but took it away.

"Oh, looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all!" The member that was around when Zuko mentioned safety of the crew didn't matter had told him and Iroh had came on que and Seven raced to him.

She felt very safe with him.

"Lucky guess!" Iroh said smiling and Seven did a mute giggle

"Lieutenant!" Zuko called out turned to them

"You better learn some respect!" He mentioned and walked to him putting two fingers to his chest.

"Or ill teach it to you..." he added and turned away leaving Seven slightly worried

"What do you know about respect?" he called to him as he walked away then Iroh and Seven waved there hand in front of there neck at the same time worried and Zuko stopped in his tracks

"The way you talk to everyone around here from your hard working crew to your esteemed Uncle then the poor Mute, you know nothing about respect!"

He yelled out and Seven couldn't help but agree then washed it away and worried filled her face and the older man did too and Iroh held a palm to his face and Seven put a caring hand on his shoulder

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" he yelled out continuing

"Then again what can i expect from a spoiled prince!" he yelled out holding his arms out and with that Zuko finally turned and turned holding a hand out with his elbow set back and his right near his elbow.

Lieutenant did the same thing and Iroh told them

"Easy now..." and walked to them as they held wrist to wrist and Zuko's hand started smoking.

Seven followed along with Iroh worried then before anything happen she forced her hand up then in the middle of there hands and they held there hands

"Enough!" Iroh yelled and backed them away

"Thank you Seven!" he mumbled to her and she nodded then he faced back to them

"We are all tired from being at sea for a bit too long" he started taking his hands away from them

"I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better!" Zuko's uncle said smiling and Seven nodded smiling along, plus drooling.

Lieutenant left and Zuko just turned facing the sea

"I don't need help keeping order of my ship!" he told them and Seven held a sadden face and she watched as Iroh walked up to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder but Zuko shoved it off and she glared angry and watched him walk further up the watched Iroh walk away sadly and she glared at Zuko and ran to him grabbing his shoulder and forced him to turn.

Zuko glared at her and was surprise to see her having tears in her eyes

'Your a terrible person you know that?' she done sign language and walked off and went after his uncle.

* * *

><p>Soon the storm started and she was with his Uncle and he never asked why she was crying when he reached her uncle now.<p>

"Why were you crying Seven?" He asked and she shook her head and he nodded understanding and soon the made it to the lower deck and they listened to them talk

"I'm sick of following his order's I'm sick of chasing his 'Avatar'!" Lieutenant yelled flinging his arms around while drinking something

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh finally said and they looked in surprise seeing Seven and Iroh

"General Iroh!" he said in surprise and stood up

"We were just-" and they were cut off

"Its okay" Iroh said holding his hand up at them and Seven smiled

"May we join you?" he asked

"Of course!" they said and opened 2 seats for them

"Try to understand" Iroh began stroking his beard and Seven said oddly with them kinda uncomfortable

"My nephew is a complicated young man" he told them he has been threw much!" he told them and began the story.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked down the hall but then was blocked by a guard<p>

"Let me in!" he yelled at them then his Uncle came along

"Prince Zuko, whats wrong!" he said and put his hands on Zuko's shoulder's

"I want to go into the war chamber but the guard wont let me in!" Zuko cried and Iroh shook his head and lead him away

"Your not missing anything! trust me!" His Uncle told Zuko smiling

"These meetings are dreadfully boring!" he finished patting The young boy's shoulder

"if I'm going to rule this nation one day" Zuko began looking down then looked up with a big smile

"Don't you think i need to learn as much as i can?" he added smiling and Iroh sat there for a moment then agreed "Very well" he said simply

"But you must promise not to speak!" Iroh mentioned taking a glance at a older man than him walking by

"these old folks are really sensitive you know?"

"Thank you Uncle!" Zuko bowed and with that Iroh led his nephew into the war chamber.

"The earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here" an older man spoke

"The danger's of there strongest earth benders and fierces warriors, So i am recommending first divisions" he stated and slid a fire nation sign to about 5 earth nation's signs

"But the thirty first is entire new requites!" a man with a long beard mentioned

"how do you expect them to kill a powerful earth kingdom badalion!"(tired my best) he added

"I don't" the other man said simply

"they will be used as a distraction as we mount a rear attack!" he said then looked to his side and back at the man

"Whats better than using as bait then fresh meat" he smiled but it disappeared as Zuko stood

"You cant sacrifice an entire division like that!" then he continued

"Those soldier's love and defend our nation! how can you betray them like that?" Zuko said angrily.

They all glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Zuko was right though, it was not his place to speak out" Iroh continued and Seven gave an awfully sad face.<p>

She felt bad at yelling at him but at the same time he deserved it

"And there were... consequences..." he continued

"After Zuko's outburst at the meeting..

The fire lord became very angry with him...

He said Prince Zuko's challenge with the general was an act of complete disrespect!" He explained and Seven thought angry and tapped on Iroh's shoulder and he looked at her and watched her gester her hands

'But, that's completely unfair! Zuko had a right to out burst! they were going to allow people with family's and friends die!' she motioned and he nodded and translated for her

"She said that he had a right and that they were allowing people with friends family and such die, and i agree he did but there was only one thing that could resolve this.." he looked down for a moment

"Angni Kai a fire duel" Lieutenant said the last part to let Seven know what it was

"Yes that's right, Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulated and declared that he was not afraid!" explained and sighed

"But Zuko misunderstood... We he turned to face his opponent, he was surprise to see that it was not the general! Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan but by doing so in front of the fire lord's war room, it was the fire lord whom he had disrespected!" he added sadly

"Zuko would have to fight his own father!" (ill explain why i used the word 'Fight' instead of 'Do' after the chapter is over) The retied General explained

"When Prince Zuko had figured out that it was his father who he had to fight him, he begged for mercy! and he got down and bowed begging but Fire lord showed no mercy and hit his own son with fire... and i looked away" he finished and Seven felt terrible in a way

"I always thought... that Prince Zuko was in a training accident" Lieutenant amited

"It was no accident!" Iroh added "After the duel, fire lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had showed shameful,

weakness,

and as punishment...

he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar and only then! could he return his honor.."

"So that's why he is obsessed...capturing the Avatar is his only chance of things returning to normal.." Lieutenant mumbled

"Things will never return to normal!" The retired general began

"But the import thing is.. The Avatar gives him hope."

Seven stood angry and her face was covered by her hair

"Seven?" Iroh said confused

'My parents dumped me away and got rid of me and abused me like crap and you don't see me asking for honor' She motioned her hands in an angry fashion

"There's no need for those words" Iroh explained and held his hands up but she glared and stormed out and they watched her.

* * *

><p>At the same moment Zuko was thinking...<p>

Remembering his past then suddenly lighting struck and hit the ship and he herd a big Thump!

and stood up and ran out and looked both ways and to his right he saw Seven on the floor looking frightened

"Seven?" he said awfully confused to his hostage and she looked up with tears

"What the matter?" he asked a little coldly

'Lighting..' She did the sign language shaky

"Your afraid?" he said confused and she nodded closing her eyes and covered her face and he looked at her then stood her up

"Come on ill take you to Uncle" he mumbled not sure how to comfort people and she nodded and they went to the front and he was there.

The lighting went off and she flinched and clingged to Zuko and he sat there and moved her off to his Uncle.

They ended up tripping a bit

"Where were we hit?" Zuko yelled

"Look!" Iroh pointed out the top of the ship and a man was hanging.

Seven flinched at another hit of lighting

"Help Him!" Zuko yelled and Seven looked worried trying to think then she watched as Zuko and Lieutenant ran to the ladder to help then they sat there and Iroh sat there then motioned her back and controlled lighting and it scared her a bit but he sat there a little toasted and she smirked but it disappeared as another shock of lighting went off.

she then turned hearing a scream with wide eyes seeing a man hanging but then Zuko grabbed to him and seven smiled then ran to the ladder as he handed him to Lieutenant him and he passed the man to Seven and she helped him down and he nodded smiling at her.

She flinched as another boom went off but helped Lieutenant down and when she got to Zuko she smiled at him and he looked a little confused.

They walked to Iroh then Zuko's eyes widen

"The Avatar!" he yelled

"What do you want to do?" Lieutenant asked and he sat there for a second and looked down

"Let him go.." he whispered and she smiled brightly and waved at Aang

"We need to get this ship get this ship to safety" He mumbled

"Then we must head to the eye of the storm!" Iroh explained and they nodded and she watched them.

She flinched as more lighting went off and Iroh looked at her worried and put an arm around her assuring her then soon a loud boom went off and she buried her face into his arm but then looked up and let go of him and smiled happily and cheered that there were no more lighting

"Uncle.." Zuko started and stood next to Iroh

"..I'm sorry" he continued and Seven stopped and listened

"Your apology is accepted" He said putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder and he walked away and looked at Seven as she began walking to Zuko and did a cheesy smile and he raised a brow at the Mute but then they looked into the ocean as there was a light and there Aapa came out and Seven smiled brightly and waved happily and Zuko watched surprised and Aang looked back and gave a worried look knowing he had to lead Katara and Sokka back to safety with the fisherman

"Ill save you soon!" he yelled at Seven and she tilted her head and waved smiled but Zuko just watched and once he disappeared Seven turned to Zuko with her hands on her hips

"What?" he asked

'Ar'nt you going to say sorry?' she had done sign language and he sat there

"Like i said before.. my uncle tought me SOME sign language" with that he walked off getting away with the excuse and Seven puffed her cheeks.

Darn him

* * *

><p><strong>Makenzie- I will now explain why i used the word 'Fight instead of 'Do' it just sounds wrong... it just sound so wroung...<br>**

**Sokka- I wanna be in here!**

**Makenzie - ~Tugs leash~ NO **

**Sokka- D:**

**Seven- ~cute Smile~**

**Zuko- please R&R**

**Azula- can i get out now?**

**Seven- ~shakes head~**

**Azula- :(**

**Makenzie- R&R R&R! R&R!  
><strong>


	4. Book 1 Chap 13 The Blue Spirit

** NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE**

**I am a big Typo at times and Dyslexic so please alert if there **

**is a mess up thank you and please **

**R&R**

**- Micky R.**

**M7**

* * *

><p>Zuko and Lieutenant were in the control part of the ship (AN Whatever THAT is) and they spoke of the Avatar

"We haven't been able to track the avatar since the storm but if we continue heading north east-" with that he was cut off by a shadow and everyone looked up out of curiosity.

Seven stayed hidden where she was.

Behind Iroh of course!

"What do THEY want?" Zuko said motioning to the ship outside the window

"Perhaps, A sporting game of Pi Sho!" He said rubbing his hands together and Seven stood up making Zuko raise a brow.

How long has she been there?

Zuko stood in the same room listening to a soldier rant that was from the opposite ship

"The Avatar has been given prime importance all information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao" The man spoke closing the scroll which held the avatar's wanted information.

Seven had been hiding under the table.

She was NOT being taken away so soon

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh asked moving a chip across the Pai Sho board

"Well good for him!" Iroh chuckled and finished moving his piece making one of the members face palm.

Seven giggled mutely hidden.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao" Zuko said not making eye contact then looked up as he continued

"Now get off my ship and let us pass!" he demanded

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in nor out of this area" the man spoke

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled angered and Seven watched him and flinched.

He is scarier then lighting.

They began to leave and Iroh piped up happily

"Excellent!" he picked his hands up

"I take it all!" he said and took all the pieces, making the crew frown.

Once they were gone Seven stood sighed.

"But your all improving!" he told them and Seven smacked her face.

He was tricking them.

"I am certain you will win if we play again!" What did she say?

Zuko stared out the window and Seven silently went up behind his and poked him.

A grin plastered across her pale face and he glared at the female messing with him then smacked her hand away leaving.

She frowned sadly then began doing to a crew member only to receive the same thing.

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards she walked around bored out of her mind and headed to the front of the ship with Iroh and Zuko was currently practicing his fire bending and Iroh had asked<p>

"Is everything okay?" with that Zuko stopped what he was doing but didn't face them.

"It's almost been an hour and you haven't given the men an order, not even one!" Seven sighed.

He does it every second she was happy he took a brake for once in his life

"I don't care what they do!" With that Seven smiled evilly and shoved off her shoe then threw it at him

Zuko swatted a turn at her and she gave a cheesy smiling, waving innocently and the banished prince glared at her about to burn her to bits.

She was lucky Iroh was there.

"Don't give up hope yet! You can still find the avatar before Zhao, and use Seven as bait!" He smiled and Seven glared at the older man.

He was lucky she respected her elders!

But, at the same time, she deserved it.

"How Uncle?" He yelled having a worried look then it turned into anger.

"With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the avatar… and takes Seven!" The last part he sounded a little happy, and with a comeback she stuck her tongue out

Iroh gave her THAT look.

Zuko looked out to the sea sadly mumbling

"My honor... My throne...My Country, I'm about to lose them all!" he gave a worry look then Seven being Seven, she smiled and skipped to him

'You have me!' she gestured her hands and he glared

"Like i said... Everything" and he left the main front of the ship.

She sighed sadly and skipped off after him wondering what he was doing.

* * *

><p>It was already night time and she gave up looking for his room.<p>

She gave up on things easy.

Seven headed to the room she had and on her way there she herd a THUMP.

Who would be awake at THIS hour?

She glanced down the hallway she just passed and saw Zuko with a wired funny mask.

Laughing silently, she hid at he came and sprinted by and as he did so, she followed behind silently.

Being the mute she was, it was quite easy.

* * *

><p>Following him, they were soon at a prison and she tracked right behind him to follow him to see where he was off to and what he was planning.<p>

After seconds to spare, she tapped on his shoulder and he turned scared but on alert.

Once realizing it was her, Zuko threw the mask off

"What are you doing here?" He whispered angry and she had done her sign launge

'Because, I'm a curios person, what are YOU doing here?' she asked the last part and he glared hard

"None of your business! You're my hostage, not my friend!" He whispered angry and she frowned looking very disappointed and Zuko showed a little sympathy but quickly wiped it off

Soon they herd wheels and they turned there heads to see a cart.

This gave Zuko an idea.

Looking around, Zuko sprinted towards the cart stealthy and attached to the bottom of it.

She followed allowing and Zuko pretended he didn't know for a second or two.

Once they were front and center of the gate, the soldiers secured the whole area of it but the bottom

"All clear!" One yelled after checking inside of it and before checking the bottom, Zuko snatched Seven's hand and lead her to inside of the cart as the solider was not paying attention.

As they did so and they got inside of it, they hid behind crates then Seven sat there wondering why Zuko allowed her to come along then when the idea hit her, She nodded to herself in agreement.

She would bother him nonstop about it.

Smart boy, Smart boy…

"All clear, go on in!" The Guard the man driving the cart and he went off inside as the large gates opened.

Seven rocked back and forth boredly and soon, she felt a hard hand slap her empty noggin.

It was Zuko of course.

She did the best 'I'm-Joking-but-I'm-frowning' Frown ever.

The water-bending fire nation female could tell he was rolling his eyes under that mask.

Once in they sped off before the guards inside took one more check and the hostage plus the banished prince hid behind a couple of crates then ran inside to reveal a long hallway.

Climbing up long spiral stairs-After hiding from more soldiers and walking threw a long freaking hallway- They were greeted by a voice that was gruff.

"Only one thing stood in our way to victory, The Avatar!" Zhao was making a announcement to a couple of people, and behind guard's off to the far side, Seven plus the infamous banished prince, crawled behind them then raced off hiding behind the small walls that were built along.

They covered Zuko and Seven perfectly as they crouched.

"I am here to tell you that he is now my Prisoner!" He yelled happily and Seven froze.

He was lying right?

Zuko stopped knowing the hostage stopped in her tracks and he snatched her hand rudely.

Seven followed as she pondered, wondering if Aang was okay or not.

She could hear people cheering at Zhao's statement, which made her sad.

They really hated him.

"This is the year Sozin's (A/N Suzan's or Sozin's?) Comet will return to grant us its power!" He pleaded to the crowd and they cheered

"This is the year that the fire nation brakes threw the walls of Ba Sing Se!" He yelled out and crowd cheered louder and louder with each statement.

"And burns the city to the ground!" he continued making Seven wonder more and more with each statement.

Zuko and Seven easily sneaked by and Zuko still having her hand, pulled her a bit waking her up from her thinking then he pulled a rope out and threw it down the long wall.

She went first and he whispered 'Careful' either it was her head or a dream.

She goes with her head and slid down the rope easily.

They both ran along and he raced threw the sewer (A/N Watch Avatar to understand i can't explain it that well and I'm unsure if it is or isn't one, so I'm guessing it is.) and they ran along the water.

Both were stopped by bars in the way and they slipped threw easily.

Seven got threw easily too and they continued.(A/N Her boobs took awhile, but easy XD)

Once they made it in, the sewer lead then inside of the prison then Zuko grabbed the younger girl's hand again because it seemed she was thinking again.

They kept racing down the hall and he looked around the first corner.

It was clear then

The next one had the guard's.

He flicked her nose and she looked up a little surprise and he whispered about the guard's and she nodded quickly then sat down.

You never know how long it might take!

He drew two blades he had and began attacking the guard's slightly stealthy.

She watched as he did so and he motioned her over to him.

A guard came by and Zuko knocked him out too causing the soldier's fire bending (A/N I think) to go off the other direction and he tied him up to the ceiling and Zuko grabbed her hand again.

Two Guards came looking surprised and Zuko was on the ceiling holding Seven with one hand and the other hand was clinged to the wall, then he dropped down and let go of the girl and attacked.

After that Zuko and Seven raced down the halls and turned, seeing one solider in front of a large door had grabbed a horn but, Zuko threw a knife causing it to fall out of his hand then Seven raised a brow.

He. Had. EVERYTHING.

The man and Zuko fought leading to Zuko's victory and he stopped and whispered to Seven

"Stay here" he told her and handed her a mask (A/N Like a ninja mask!) and she put it on and it covered her mouth

She took her hair down before she did so and shoved her hair behind her shirt.

She nodded and sat there and watched him go in.

Soon the water-bender herd blades and screaming then raised a brow.

It sounded like Aangs...

Maybe he was killing him…. Could be someone else

Soon she herd talking but couldn't hear it clearly.

Looks like they lived.

The door slammed opened and she watched him motion his hands and herd Aang's voice.

Zuko held a figure angrily to his mouth which meant, 'don't do any sign language' and Aang came out.

She was confused and he better explain later.

"Ill take that as a yes" Aang said and looked at Seven.

Aang noticed she looked confused and Zuko turned around and grabbed her hand again dragging her to come.

They passed the man Zuko tied up earlier and Seven thought as they turned a corner.

His new name would be Bob, the ruler of hanging up-side down cocoon people!

"My frogs!" She soon herd which interrupted her thoughts. Zuko and the Female looked back then the male sighed angry

"Please stop thawing out!" he cried then soon Zuko grabbed onto the back of his Shirt then lead him and Seven out

"Wait!" He screamed out

"My friends need to suck on those frogs!" He hollered and Seven gave a worried look.

Why would Sokka and Katara need to suck on would frozen frogs? (A/N First time I mention them in this chapter! WOO!)

* * *

><p>They soon were outside under the sewer and it had bars on top this time and Zuko had let go of Aang but not his hostage.<p>

She dazed off repeatedly.

They went up against the wall as soldiers passed by and they looked up watching and they kept going, still against the wall to there right.

Zuko peeked out and went down again and helped seven up then motioned Aang to come up.

When they all were out they began to race to the rope from earlier (A/N when they reached the bars they had to slid by, Seven got her boobs stuck and the boys helped blushing XD Zuko: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MENTION THAT!) and Seven went first and climbed but herd a bell.

They all froze.

"There! On the wall!" A Soldier yelled pointing to the three crawling upwards then the rope was cut.

Seven herd Aang yell but then air bended causing them a save landing.

"The Avatar has escaped close all gates immediately!" Someone yelled and Zuko charged at the soldiers with his sword's drawn and Aang went along too followed by Seven.

"Stay close to me!" Aang yelled going in front of Zuko.

Soldiers were sent back by a gush of air from what the Avatar sent making it a clear way to the gates.

They ran further and Zuko had his time to use his sword's and fought with two guard's then Seven jump on one of there heads and kept running but looked back at Zuko worried to .

Aang was nearly hit by a spear but was able to move out of the way before it hit him then sent air at the man near by and Seven looked around for water but found none to defend herself.

Zuko began to fight and Seven sighed, picked up a spear, and began fighting random soldiers as they came.

Where was her handy dandy knife when she needed it….

Aang launched air around Zuko causing all the soldiers around to be blasted away and Seven raced to them once it was clear near them then dropped the broken spear in her grasp.

Aang launched air at Zuko leading him to be flown up to the wall and he landed up words to the walk way which him and Seven crawled on earlier and Seven got up too but didn't stick the landing and fell on Zuko.

She did 'Sorry' in sign language quickly so Aang wouldn't see and she could tell he rolled his eyes.

She stood and watched as Aang launched him self up.

Guards soon came and Zuko held his sword's up and Seven sat there.

What was she suppose to do?

Aang grabbed onto a spear and began to spin it upwards awfully fast (A/N a.k.a….. AANG'S ROLF COPTER! :D(( Watched a video about one and I cant erase it from my small brain)) ) then jumped in the air making a helicopter top in a way then Zuko jumped and Aang got his legs to hang to Zuko's shoulder's and Seven was being held by Zuko with his hands but just one that is.

"Better not fall" he whispered that only Seven could hear and she rolled her eyes.

Spears were thrown and Aang couldn't take the weight and with Zuko's extra hand he made sure the spears wouldn't hit but, Aang couldn't take it any more and had to stop and they fell to the ground.

Zuko turned to his back making sure Seven wouldn't get injured and he grumbled a bit when they hit the ground, but shut up.

Aang stood going after the spear he had but a guard kicked it off the edge they were at and did so right in front to Aang, then attacked.

Aang circled the man's attack and soon Zuko was behind the man and launched him off the edge.

Zuko grabbed his swords and looked at Seven as she dodged there attacks that they were hitting her with.

Zuko attacked them and soon Aang began to send air at them causing them to fall back.

More men came from below and long sticks then walked up the wall.

YES.

Walked up the wall.

Zuko fought with a man still sitting on his stick and Aang launched his off along with others following below.

Seven simply just pushed them smiling.

She found this very entertaining.

Aang launched his off and took the stick having an idea.

"Take this!" Aang yelled out Giving Zuko about two long latters

"Jump on my back!" he continued and Zuko did as told and Seven was holding onto his legs with a tight grip and they pretty much walked there way pass in a way.

No really.

Just with really long sticks.

"Give me the next one!" Aang yelled and Zuko did as told handing him the next stick and Aang jumped off the old one to the new one

A man from below ran up to the stick and fire bended it causing the flames up words to them then, they jumped with high hopes to reach the other side they were SO CLOSE to and nearly made it!

But fell.

Seven fell then ended up turning in a position causing her to land on her leg making her flinch in pain and opened her mouth to scream but only air came out.

Feeling tears coming she sucked it up the best she could and stood tumbling alittle but looked at Aang who was on the floor.

Seven helped Aang up and the boy two years younger then her (A/N JUST GO WITH IT! AND SHE AINT 100 SOMTHIN!) looked at her and he mumbled

"I think ive met you..." He mumbled and she froze a little scared looked away then helped him up

All three looked looked at the men and they shot fire.

Seven flinched feeling more pain in her leg as she put a little pressure on it.

Aang used Air bending to block the hot fire

"Hold your Fire!" Zhao yelled and they did as told, but stayed in position.

"The avatar must be captured ALIVE" he stated and then Seven could tell Zuko had and idea

He drew the swords and pressed them to Aang's neck.

She smiled knowing where this was going.

They all sat there and Zhao finally said

"Open the Gates" knowing where this was going

"Admiral what are you doing?" A guard asked confused

"Let them out now!" He ordered and Seven looked back at the gate as it opened then watched Zuko walk backwards, having the knifes and she carefully limped and she gasped abit in pain but sucked it up.

Zuko walked backwards still having Aang in his grasp

"How could you let them go?" A guard asked as the gate closed

"A situation like this requires... precision" Zhao's face darken with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Seven stretched happily then when Zuko came she grabbed onto his shoulder as for support and he still had Aang<p>

Zuko looked back then forth and they kept going.

* * *

><p>Zhao had been placed upwards of the wall and with that, he had one of the archer's.<p>

"Do you have a clear shot?" he asked the archer and he closed one eye as an answer

"Do it" He said simply and He let go.

* * *

><p>It was headed for Zuko and hit him straight in the forehead causing him to be knocked out from the impact from the mask.<p>

Seven had lost her help and tumbled to the floor and rolled a bit to her side in pain and she tried to cry out, but all there was, was air.

What made it worse, Aang made a giant puff of air causing her not see.

She got up flinching then fell and gave up then looked around confused but heard a gasp and crawled to the noise, seeing Aang.

He took off Zuko's mask.

She watched him run off and frowned not surprised.

Seven could of left too, but remember, she's his hostage.

The female crawled to Zuko and was able to sit down a bit and looked down at Zuko and tried her best to hurry and pick him up and try to stand.

She tried but it was too much weight and Frowned then flinched, feeling pain again.

She was surprised when Aang came back.

She would've thought he left by now.

* * *

><p>When far enough, Seven let go of the slightly smaller boy's shoulder and fell to the ground in relief.<p>

She shoved off her mask.

Aang looked in surprise and Seven had the most silliest smiles on her lips, but passed out before explaining why she helped.

Aang set Zuko down next to her and took care of his enemy and friend.

Zuko woke up first, and then was greeted by Aang's voice.

"You know the worst part of being born a hundred years ago is?" Aang had questioned the boy and looked at him

"I miss all the friends i used to have, before the war even began i used to play with my friend, Gozon" he stated then a small smile appeared

"The two of us, we got into so much trouble together!" He smiled grew wider, remembering him and his friend

"He was one of my best friends i ever had.

And he was from the fire nation just like you" He looked at Zuko once more

"If we knew each other back then... you think we could have been friends too?" He asked and Zuko just stared silently.

He then shot fire at the boy, and Aang dodged swiftly and put a worried face on.

He needs to get Seven.

He watched Zuko grab his mask and Aang tried getting Seven but he shot another of fire blew at him, then Zuko grabbed the girl in the spotlight, racing off.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been Prince Zuko and Seven? You missed music night! Lieutenant sang a stirring love song!" He asked and noticed the mute slightly limping<p>

"I'm going to bed no disturbing" and with that he gave Seven a worried look still limping

"Your leg?" he asked worried and she shook her head smiling, like it was no big deal.

'We were practicing fire bending' she did the sign language, and swiftly with that, lying.

Seven went again, trying to walk, but collapsed.

"Seven!" he said worried and dropped his musical instrument to help her up and he called some members over to treat her and help.

Zuko herd them but ignored it and slept.

She will be fine.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!11<strong>

**IM VERY SORRY FOR DELETING THE STORY, I KINDA SCREWED UP FOR A SECOND, BUT ITS ALL GOOD, ADD IT BACK TO YOUR FAVORITES... PLEASE IM DESPRITE  
><strong>

**Micky: Well... ZUKO YOU SUCK!**

**Zuko: What?**

**Micky: I DON'T KNOW! and sadly we cant burn Azula, other people need her in stories and such, and we need her too D:**

**Azula- YES!**

**Everyone but Azula and Ozai- NO!**

**Ozai- I cant believe i was beaten by a eleven year old...  
><strong>

**Seven: 'R&R please!'**

**Micky: And i submit the next chapter when i get MOAR REVIEWS! (Up to five)**


	5. Book 1 Chap 15 Bato of the Water Tribe

** NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE**

**I am a big Typo at times and Dyslexic so please alert if there **

**is a mess up thank you and please **

**R&R**

**- Micky R.**

**M7**

* * *

><p>Iroh let out a happy 'Ahhh' as he got finished with a refreshing cup of tea.<p>

"See Prince Zuko, A moment of quiet is good for your mental well being!" Iroh told the banished prince across from him.

Seven sat to Zuko's right and she rolled her eyes.

When is it ever quiet on this ship?

It has been a day since the incident with her leg and she still tells no one about it so she doesn't blow Zuko's cover.

Iroh poured a cup of tea for Zuko and the prince took the cup.

The moment it got near his mouth, there was a giant THUMP! Making the ship move causing him to spill the hot tea.

Seven had fallen back and was scrambling to get up like a turtle.

Zuko growled as he stood then the older man helped the young water bender.

* * *

><p>Once Seven was up Iroh handed her the crutches she had and they raced to catch up with the hot headed prince.<p>

Once they made it Seven's eyes widen then took a step back into the shadows of the ship.

Iroh turned to look at the girl and she had done her sign language

'I have to go and do something' she explained fast and Iroh nodded in suspicion.

"I'm looking for a stowaway! (A/N how do you spell it? XD)" The female with pitch black hair and a giant tattoo on her shoulder.

"There are no Stowaway's on my ship!" Zuko told the woman as him and Iroh walked up near her and a large creature she was on.

The creature ripped a hole in the ship, causing the metal to make allot of noise, then, the creature threw it near Zuko and the rest of them.

They ducked right in time.

Seven only watched them up to that time and she limped back to her room and let out a puff of air and slammed herself onto her bed.

She really wants to leave this ship, and soon.

She flipped to her side and a thought kept running threw her mind

Why was SHE here?

* * *

><p>She stayed in her room, on the bed, the whole day until Zuko barged in<p>

"I don't get it!" He screamed and Iroh ran up behind him

"Prince Zuko, let her rest!" His uncle told him

"No! She hasn't bothered me since that girl with that rat thing came by Uncle!" He told his uncle and was pointing at her.

Seven sat there and shrugged the mute sat up and the boys watched putting her in the spotlight.

She grabbed her crutches off the floor and stood simply.

Limping over to Zuko, she stopped in front of the man just a couple inches taller, just staring.

"What-" Before he got finished she slapped him.

A huge grin spread across her face and she quickly took off as fast as she could with her crutches.

"SEVEN!" Zuko screamed then raced after her

"Prince Zuko! Seven!" Iroh screamed out to them, and then sighed.

She loves getting on his nerves.

* * *

><p>After awhile of settling down they were at the front of the ship and Iroh was in the middle of the banished prince, and his mute hostage<p>

"Now that we have calmed down" He began taking a glance at Zuko who had a large red mark on his cheek, then at Seven who had a large mark on her whole face.

"Me and Zuko are planning to see that same girl we saw during the morning" Iroh explained putting his hands down and a smile went across his face

"Would you like to come?" He asked and the girl shook her head fast

"You ARE going because ever since SHE came you've been acting WIRED!" he stated and she glared at the older and taller man then stuck her tongue out in a childish manner

"You're coming and you don't have a decision!" The banished prince jagged the back of her shirt and began to drag her off which leaded her to drop her crutches.

Iroh couldn't help but sigh and bent down to grab the girl's crutches and followed them.

* * *

><p>After a while of directions and Zuko 'asking' they found right where she would be.<p>

Seven looked scared and Zuko took a glance at the female with coal hair

"What's the matter with you?" He asked and the female snapped to reality.

She looked up at him then gave a cheesy smile and Zuko rolled his eyes.

As they got closer she went slower and both men realized that.

The animal they saw earlier raised its head only when Seven walked by which made them more suspicious.

As they entered, they herd cheering and they walked threw.

"Out of the way!" Zuko screamed shoving one man of the crowded

"Move aside, filth" He continued shoving another

"He means no offense, i bet you bathe regularly!" Iroh stated passing by and then Seven helped each men, obviously trying to not meet eye to eye with the girl from earlier.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko told her angry and Iroh had stopped right next to him and Seven was trying her best to hide her face.

Looks like she was arm wrestling with a really buff man.

"Well if it isn't my new friends, angry boy and Uncle lazy" She stated and looked at Seven "And who is that?" she mumbled and Iroh just laughed a bit at his nick-name

"That's Seven" Iroh told her and her face brighten a bit and they all notice.

Seven took a little glance and waved a bit with a cheesy smile.

The other Girl just held a smirk.

After a couple of Seconds the girl slammed the mans hand down, making everyone cheer who was around the bar, and a couple looked down in defeat as they lost money in betting.

Money was thrown towards the female

"Your beast trashed my ship!" Zuko told her angry at the fact

"You have to pay me back!" He continued to her

"Well, I'd love to help you out along with Seven too, but I'm a little short on money" She held a big smile at them and Zuko didn't realize she had said his hostage's name

"Drinks on me!" She shouted out and more cheering went around the bar.

She grabbed her cup to drink it but Zuko snatched her wrist

"Money isn't what i had in mind" He told her

* * *

><p>They sat outside of the bar and she plus Seven stood next to each other and a smirk wouldn't disappear from her face, and her crutches were against the large Shirshu from before as she leaned against it.<p>

"I need you to find someone" Zuko said holding up a necklace that was Katara's and Seven's eyes widen.

The girl leaned on the female's giant animal

"What happened? Your girl friend run off on you?" She asked and Seven's face puffed up and a muteness of laughter burst out.

The men looked at her wired and the Female smiled grew wide.

"It's not the girl i want, it's the bald monk she's traveling with" Zuko said simply holding the necklace back

"What ever you say" The woman shrugged a little

"If you find them, ill consider the damage to my ship paid for" Zuko told her and Seven looked at the woman raising a brow most likely meaning

'What are you gonna do?' And the woman looked at her

"Well, since my little friends here, ill say yes, but of course there will be a bonus" She told them looking at her nails then smiled at the last part, looking at them.

Both men help a questionable look but, they would ask later

"We'll pay your weight in gold" Iroh told her smiling and she looked up at the word 'Gold' and Seven rolled her eyes.

The woman walked up to Iroh and smiled

"Make it your way, and we have a deal" she told him and from the back ground, Seven was mouthing her knowing the exact words.

Iroh let out a roar of laughter

"You got it!" He told her and Seven smiled a little, removing the smirk.

The girl took the necklace then pulled it in front of the animal's nose.

The creature sniffed it and looked up with drool spilling out.

"Seven hop on!" The woman said and held out a hand and the other female grabbed it and was able to push herself up.

Seven placed her crutches between them.

The animal sprinted off and Seven lifted her hands up like she was on a ride

"Okay, how do you two know each other?" Zuko asked, behind Seven and holding onto her slim waist. (A/N Trying to make her sound hot here!)

"When we were little we hanged out all the time, always got in trouble. But of course i said it was all my fault to protect my little friend" The girl explained smiling and Seven slapped her shoulder

"What?" She asked and Seven looked back then began to gesture her hands

'They don't know!' She told her and the girl sat there

"Oh well!" She said smiling

"What's you name?" Iroh asked behind Zuko

"June" She shrugged and they kept going and stopping every once and awhile so the animal could sniff more and more.

* * *

><p>This went on to morning and Seven was asleep, with her head laying on June's back but her eyes shot open as the animal came to a strong halt.<p>

They looked down at an elderly woman who was picking grass outside of her house with her cat.

"Out for some fresh air, aren't we?" She asked and her cat was sitting near her feet

"We're looking for someone" Zuko told the woman

"I hope it's not Miyuki!" She said looking up at them then back down at her animal

"Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the fire-nation again?" The elderly woman asked and the cat backed up with her ears bent downwards

"The Avatar has been threw here, let's keep going!" June told them then the animal sprinted off after it was hit by a whip.

* * *

><p>They went on further and further till they came across an odd town.<p>

The animal they were riding burst threw the place, ending with horrors of screaming, but one lady.

She just sat in front of her house most likely

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked a little ticked and Seven slapped him lightly and he glared, but wiped it off

"Because, the girl must of spent allot of time here" June said slickly allowing her shirshu to sniff around

"We have no time for this!" Zuko told her angry and reached pass Seven to June then grabbed the necklace from her and jumped down.

He walked in front of the Shirshu and stuck the necklace to its nose and when it was done sniffing, it launched his tongue out.

Zuko had ducked in time and glared at the animal and pointed at it

"HEY! Watch it!" With that Seven was in a fit of mute giggles and Iroh was laughing along

"Oh look, He likes you" June said a bit sarcastic smirking and Seven smiled widely.

"Care to hear your fortune, Handsome?" The woman asked Iroh and Seven looked away nearly puking and June smiled and patted her back giggling a bit.

"At my age, there's only one bit surprise left. And I'll just leave it a mystery" He told her and Seven looked at h\the edge of puking and June burst out laughing then Seven smacked her head.

"Oh Seven, your still Famous for your Smacking hand" June said sarcastically

'And your still famous for sarcasm' Seven gestured her hands while rolling her yellow eyes

Zuko took his place back between Seven and Iroh the June raised her whip then hit the animal causing them to launch off, which made Zuko hold on tighter to Seven's waist.

* * *

><p>Seven had soon passed out from tiredness after the had went to another place, and left then soon all four were in the forest. (AN too lazy to explain belch)

They soon found Katara with Sokka together and Sokka had been guarding his sister as the creature of June came exposed to them

"Seven!" Katara said awfully surprised looking at the female who was passed out and had a broken leg, but had woke up a little dazed.

"So, this is your girlfriend?" June said and Seven mutely laughed a bit.

If she could laugh, she would have sounded drunk

"No wonder she left, she's way to pretty" Once again a silent laugh but she had passed out dazed.

Zuko got off the animal then began walking to Katara.

"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" Zuko demanded from the water tribe member's

"We split up! He's long gone!" Sokka said being honest "Now what's up with Seven?" he asked

"Stop changing the subject, and how stupid do you think i am?" Zuko told them a little ticked

"Pretty stupid" Sokka smirked...

Wait for it...

"RUN!" he screamed then both of the sibling's took off.

Remember that thing?

With that tongue?

Yeah here comes another round of it!

The Shirshu launched its tongue at the teens, causing the to be paralyzed.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Zuko asked looking at June.

The animal stuck its nose in the air then walked towards the water tribe kids

"It's seeking another sent" June mentioned and Seven tiredly nodded still passed out

"Perhaps, something the avatar held" She explained and once again, the dazed girl nodded and she rolled her eyes.

The Shirshu smelled Sokka's bag, causing it to open and a scroll to fall out, which the animal sniffed.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at the same place as before they went to the woods, and they burst the gates down, which they had recently fixed<p>

They animal circled around while Katara and Sokka were on the very back of the Shirshu

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle!" Zuko yelled causing Seven's head to perk up and she looked around a little dazed

"Seven!" Katara said happily and she looked back, causing her eyes to widen, and she looked away.

Soon the animal looked up seeing one thing.

Aang.

Seven looked up surprised.

The Shirshu was hit by the whip June carried but the animal didn't obey, and he stood on his back legs, causing everyone to fall off the animal.

Seven, Being the second to the first, got thrown off far and she launched off and began to roll and hit the wall where she stayed for a second or two.

She looked up worried, so she could find her crutches but they were on the other side.

The teen grabbed onto the wall next to her and stood the best she could but fell.

June looked up a little mad at her animal then jumped up onto him as the avatar landed and she kept using her Whip to tame the animal.

The Shirshu was about to attack Aang when it was launched at by Appa, causing it to hit a little building.

Seven looked up seeing Aang and Zuko in a battle and in the back ground she looked over to her crutches and puffed her cheeks.

She had stopped when Iroh had rushed by and swiped them up.

'THANK YOU!' She mouthed and Iroh smiled, and the Water bending fire nation female raced to Katara and Sokka

The people who dragged them to the wall glared at her and she froze

"It's okay!" Katara said and they looked at them in question but allowed Seven to go to them.

Seven turned her head hearing an Explosion and she saw Zuko and Aang being launched off to the buildings to the side and the girl glared.

Idiots.

Seven soon noticed Iroh walking to June and Seven looked worried for her childhood friend

"Why do you look worried?" Katara asked her and Seven shook her head and smiled at the other water bender then back at June.

Thankfully she was okay and she had stood up.

As the Shirshu and Bison were in battle Seven stayed near Katara and Sokka fixing them in a comfortable position.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka said happily.

Spoke too soon.

The top of the wall had fallen on his and Seven smiled uncontrollably and Backed away right before she got hit.

"Anyways, what happened to your leg?" Katara asked worried for her friend and Seven smiled to let her know it was okay.

Seven looked around to see it Iroh was okay and she saw something that made her mutely laugh a little.

He was stealing cologne.

She glared and grabbed a piece of wood and threw it across startling him.

He looked at her and she smiled sarcastically and he smiled back.

Seven then watched silently as the Bald monk and the Banished prince battled it off by a well and sighed.

She never got to do anything thrilling.

Seven soon noticed Katara and Sokka starting to stand and she helped them as she stood with her crutches, then a woman came out with some kind of funky perfume which snapped them outta it.

Seven smiled at the water tribe and patted there heads mocking and they glared at the younger girl.

"That thing smells with its nose right?" Sokka questioned looking at Seven and she nodded

"Let's give it something to look at" He said

"The Perfume" The woman mentioned and Seven smirked a little.

Soon they all began moving giant jars of perfume upwards as Katara and Seven were in position and they smirked at each other.

She was lucky she could stand for this long.

Once the liquid poured out of the jar, they began to water bend it and launched it on the Shirshu.

Zuko turned his head surprised and saw that Katara and Seven did it.

SEVEN.

She looked at the banished prince then gave a cheesy smiled and waved a little.

The animal went berserk and hit June, Seven, and Zuko.

Seven had tumbled down and Sokka caught her and she smiled a little cheesy and he rolled his eyes.

The Shirshu had token off confused and Aang grabbed his staff.

Seven was being carried by Sokka who had her bridal style and Aang looked at her

"You okay?" He asked and she mouthed a 'Yes'

* * *

><p>After all the craziness Seven got her movement back and Aang had took her back<p>

"So...How was your trip with Zuko?" Aang asked and with giant smile and Seven rolled her eyes and Sokka gave her a paper and something to write with

"'I teased him to death'" Katara read out and she burst out laughing

"Really?" Sokka had asked the Mute and she nodded smiling

"Anyway, I want to say sorry" Aang apologized

"For what?" The siblings asked him curios

"For not giving you the scroll, anyway why didn't you go to your dad?" Aang asked them and Katara smiled

"Well, Our dad is our family, but your family too Aang" Katara explained

"Well i wanted to give you something as an apology" The bald monk explained then a smiled crossed his lips then held up her necklace.

"Ta-Ta!" He said and Katara's face fell with shock

"My mother's necklace!" She said surprised and put it on

'How did you get it?' Seven wrote on paper and Aang read it

"Well Zuko said to make sure i gave it to her" Aang smiled cheesy

"Oh how nice of Zuko" Katara said sarcastically

"Make sure to give him a kiss for me" She explained and kissed Aang on the cheek leading him to blush.

Sokka and Seven smirked at each other then Seven doodled something really fast then held it out as Sokka sang

"Aang and Katara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and Seven held out the paper with them kissing, then before Sokka could sing any more, Katara threw something at him and Seven.

"Also Seven" Aang told her and she looked up at the Monk

"I also wanted to say sorry for your leg and I swiped this when we were in the town" He told her smiling and she took the bracelet from him and looked at it for a moment.

It was hand-made out of straw that was colored dyed with Red and Blue then in the middle was a yin and yang sign but it was Red and Blue.

'Thank you' She mouthed smiling and Aang gave a wide grin

"I actually made it; I mean who would make that?" He teased and she rolled her eyes and placed the bracelet on

"What do I get?" Sokka asked upset and Seven rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek so he would shut up

"That works" he said simply and Seven rolled her eyes.

This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Micky: OMF DSGJHDJKGHDFGVJFXGVKADFHGJSD finally...<strong>

**Zuko: You okay?**

**Micky: Im just happy i got this finished before we moved flabber gaster!**

**Zuko: Wouldnt you be in your thrid house this summer?**

**Micky: ~Raises knife~ Who told you...**

**Seven: ~Raises hand~**

**Zuko: NOOOGAJKASHDGJKTH SEVEN!**

**Micky: Runs after**

**Zuko: HJG,**

**Micky: ~hugs~**

**Seven: :D**

**Micky: well heres a bio of Seven!**

**Name: Seven (given to self)**

**Age: 14**

**Looks: Long curly hair placed in a pony-tail that circle because of length, wears a short-sleeved fire-nation top with golden out-lines on the sides. Bottoms go to her knees and wrappings that cover her legs stop at where her boots start. Wrappings aroung her neck, hiding the scar she has that damaged her voice causing her not able to speak**

**Bio: She was born in the fire nation with two fire bending parents, but for some reason, she was born a water bender, which lead her parents to look down on her. They had a child before her, named Mai () and she treats down on her little sister and forces her to do many things. At the age 7 she started working in the Palace for everyone, not just her family and she and Zuko had met also during the time, after she had surved Azula and had a large scratch mark on her cheek, which he gave a band-aid for. Afterwards, her father had punished her for making such contact with the prince and that had lead for her to loose her voice. At age 8 she finally left  
><strong>


	6. Seven's Past SPECIAL

** NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE**

**I am a big Typo at times and Dyslexic so please alert if there **

**is a mess up thank you and please **

**R&R**

**- Micky R.**

**M7**

* * *

><p>Seven let out a loud yawn as they flew on Appa and she sighed, grabbing her piece of paper then once she finished writing, she showed tired Aang<p>

"Yeah, i think we should rest for the night, how about you guys?" He confirmed, then asked the sleeping siblings

"Ill, take that as a yes!" He directed then soon Appa was flying downwards into the dark forest.

* * *

><p>Stretching as they got down, Seven was the only one who walked out, and landed face plant on the ground<p>

"Come on Seven... get up into your sleeping bag" Sokka told her tired with bags under his eyes and she tired man dragged her by plopping her on the sleeping bag.

"Good night!" Aang stated then passed out that second along with everyone else, but Seven

She almost never slept because it always scared her.

She got up fast seeing everyone, including Appa and Momo were passed out.

She sighed heavily no having anyone to play with and stretched trying to sleep.

Somewhere after mid-night she let out a puff of air angrily while sitting up

"Still awake?" Aang stated making her jump and looked at him creeped

"I woke up not that long ago, you okay?" Aang asked the female and she nodded quickly and gave a cheesy smile.

She didn't get it, she felt safe with Zuko, but Unsafe here

"What's on your mind?" He asked starting to spark up a fire, which they never did

'Stuff' she wrote in the loose soil then bringing her knees to her chest and shoved a lock of curly hair back behind her ear.

"Whatever 'Stuff' is, if it's so bad that you can't sleep, you can talk about it" Aang stated shrugging and the girl smiled and shook her head

'It's just' She paused before continuing then did so

'Safety issue's with the forest' She stated then smiled again.

"Your lying" Aang said simply and she glared

"I could always tell when people where lying!" He said sharply but tried.

Seven puffed her cheeks and looked away sad

"You can tell me, I'm your friend!

'Maybe... Maybe i CAN tell him... i never have...' She thought pondering about it and sighed in defeat

'It's my family...' She wrote simply

"You're... family?" He mimicked and she nodded

'Just because I'm a water bender... they look down on me...'

* * *

><p>Five year old Seven walked across the palace to deliver some stuff to her mother then stopped as she crossed by and froze looking at the pound with turtle ducks.<p>

Looking around she quickly jumped over and raced to the pound, then dropped her basket and a huge grin spread across her face as she tried practicing.

As she motioned her hands a small amount of water came out and her face turned into a grin

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She herd a female voice yell and she dropped the water scared as she looked behind her.

Her mother.

"HOW DARE YOU WATERBEND!" She yelled at her and snatched her hand

"WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE MASTER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" She stated and took off with little Seven as she cried.

Her father was always called 'her master' because of her being such a disgrace.

"Quit Crying!" She stated angry

"I-It's a regular em-em-emotion!" Seven's shaky soft voice let out scared and her mother stopped in the hallways.

Then, slapped her.

Prince Zuko walked in with his Mother, but stopped seeing the scene and his mom did too.

"QUIT CRYING! YOU'RE GOING TO DISURVE THE PUNISHMENT YOU GET YOU WORTHLESS WATER BENDER!" Her mom raised her voice and Seven broke down to a sob

"I-I'm so-so-sorry M-Mum!" Seven stated

"IM YOUR MASTER! NOT YOU'RE MOTHER!" She yelled then saw prince Zuko and his mom and froze.

"I-I'm terribly sorry" She stuttered and bowed then glared at Seven who bowed

"I-I-I-I'm sor-sor-sorry!" She cried out threw her sobs then her mother snatched her hand and dragged her out to her father

"COME SLAVE!"

* * *

><p>"So... you've met Zuko before?" Aang asked and she nodded<p>

'Time from time' she stated erasing the old patch of dirt for new letter's

'I also met him while i delivered a letter as i was 6-7'

* * *

><p>6 year old Seven ran rushed to get to fire lord Ozai to deliver a letter her Mo- Master, 'asked' her to do.<p>

She raced in a hurry only to trip as she fell over scraping her knee and elbow in the progress.

She began to cry but tried to suck it up only to fail.

"Oh my! are you okay?" She herd a soft and caring voice and looked up seeing Zuko with his mother

"Are you okay?" Ursa repeated and Seven nodded threw her tears

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you!" With that Seven stood shaking

"I beg for forgiveness!" She pleaded scared that she would hurt her

"Its okay" Zuko chipped in and she looked up scared

"R-Really..." she mumbled still shaking

"Yes it is child" Ursa told her smiling as she sat on her knees

"Why aren't you with your Mom and Dad?" She asked and Seven's eyes widen

"Oh, Oh they aren't my parents, well they are but... they just don't like me" She stated simply still a little scared

"I need to go before i get in trouble!" She stated starting to remember and picked up the letter

"Ill do it" the boy three years older then her mentioned and she looked up and shook her head real fast

"No no! i couldn't put you in that trouble" She stated and bowed

"Please, we will do it whose it from" Ursa told her and Seven looked down at her

"Fire lord Ozai, Master accidentally had it" Seven stated with puffy eyes

"Okay, are you sure you're all right?" Ursa asked as she stood and Seven nodded and was about to take off when Zuko stopped her

"What's your name?" He asked and Seven paused thinking.

In her whole life, she's only been called slave

"I don't have one" She told the prince then bowed

"SLAVE!" She herd a yell then turned seeing her older sister.

Mai

"I'm coming!" She stated and rushed to her and walked with her.

* * *

><p>"And... not to sound mean or pushy but... how did you loose your voice?" Aang asked and Seven paused for a second then smiled<p>

'It was a Year later when it happened' She wrote in the soil and Aang nodded for her to continue her stories

* * *

><p>"I will give you permission to serve the whole palace because were running out of servants" Her Mater told her in his husky voice and she smiled<p>

"Really? this is an honor, thank you" Seven bowed to her father then he sighed

"You will go to the kitchen and deliver food to Princess Azula along with Prince Zuko" He ordered and she nodded speeding off.

She made it to the kitchen taking two plates then headed to Azula's room

"Princess!" She called out

"Come in!" Her mischievous voice called out smirking at Seven

"Since you and Prince Zuko are sick i am ordered to deliver food to you" She told the older girl and Azula walked to her snatching the food.

Seven nearly fell but kept her balance.

Azula took a bite of food then spit it out

"It's cold!" She yelled glaring at her

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" Seven stuttered then Azula clawed her

"Now... I've lost my appetite" She snarled

"Clean this!" Azula ordered pointing to the food which was on the floor then coughed and climbed into her bed.

"Yes Princess" Seven bowed then did so.

After cleaning she headed to Prince Zuko and knocked gently

"Prince Zuko, I'm ordered to send you food" She spoke softy and the 7 year old sighed

"Come in" his voice croaked.

He sounded sick unlike the greedy princess.

Seven walked into and headed to his bed

"I'm order to send you and Princess Azula food because of your sickness" Seven set his plate down and the ten year old boy sat up

"Thank you" He told her smiling and she raised a brow.

Why did he say thank you?

He took a bit then stared for a second

"Its cold" he mumbled and shrugged.

Seven flinched frighten of getting hurt and he stared her oddly

"Why are you flinching?" He asked raising a brow

"Aren't you going to punish me for messing up?" She asked and he laughed hard which scared her a bit

"No! who would do that? even if i WANTED to, id still FAIL miserably!" He smiled at her then ruffled her short black curly hair

"Oh! what happened to your cheek?" He asked and Seven put her hand over her cheek

"Oh, Princess Azula's food was cold, it was my fault" Seven mumbled and she put a hand over her cheek hiding it

"Here..." He mumbled and jumped out of his bed

"You're sick Prince!" Seven said worried and he waved it off.

He raced into his bathroom and came out with a Band-Aid and took off the bottom of it, then placed it on the servant's cheek.

"There you go" Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead.

He went back in bed and Seven was surprised then bowed.

Mai sat outside angered by this, and then raced to her father.

Once Seven got back her father sat there glaring at her

"Where did you get that baid-aid?" He ordered and Seven gave a weak glance and looked down guilty

"Prince Zuko..." She mumbled, tears filling her eyes

"You know your punishment..." Her father growled and tears filled her eyes

"IM TERRIBLY SORRY!" Seven cried out terrified and her father snatched her wrist then burned her on her neck and did it three times.

Mai watched smiling.

She's never been this happy.

Her father left Seven in there to sob.

She did so and was going to cry out 'Why?' but nothing came out but a small amount of noise.

Her eyes widen.

She tried talking ignoring the pain but couldn't.

She kept trying and trying but nothing but small squeaks and she cried hard of the loss of her voice and it pained so much.

* * *

><p>"That's terrible!" Aang stated and Seven smiled weak<p>

'Its life, and that was for a reason' Seven wrote smiling

"A reason?" Aang asked confused

'Karma, He is real mean but, what he does is for a reason, it's preparing me' Seven wrote smiling and Aang looked at her surprised

'Good night' She wrote simply and crawled to him then hugged him.

After that she went to her bag to sleep.

Now, with a clean mind.

But still haunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Mivky- Tear Tear...<strong>

**Zuko- Why did you give her such a sad past?**

**Micky- BECAUSE, I WANTED HER TO BE A MUTE!**

**Zuko- YOU COULD OF MADE HER BORN THAT WAY!**

**Micky-... Shut up... Anyways, this is an apoligy for deleting the story and re-posting it!**

**Seven- 'R&R~!'**

**Micky- Oh yeah, I WANT 10 REVIEWS! GET ON IT!  
><strong>


	7. Book 1 and episode name here! XD

Seven sighed.

It's been awhile until she saw Zuko, and she missed making fun of him.

Iroh she kind of missed the most, since he was so nice.

She was now in the class with Aang and Katara with waterbending.

After a while, they finally convinced the teacher to let her and Katara take the class.

She was happy, since she was now getting proper training.

She really needed it to protect herself.

But Seven's was special because of her leg, but it was getting there, It had a good two weeks of healing (limhbiwfetmmlol* just got that randomly.)

Seven then watched her friend as she challenged a boy, once again.

The mute felt a little pride for her friend; she was getting better and better everyday.

Seven watch, again, as Katara finished off the last boy quickly, and easily.

The mute would have battled Katara, but she had her leg to worry about.

She couldn't be fighting unless absolutely needed, and she doubt that would happen anytime soon, gladly.

Seven smiled as Aang made a snowman, and Momo jumped him.

Silly Avatar, no one can beat Momo.

She stood slowly and the boys rushed in to help her.

Apparently, she became the new crush to them, which was pretty cute.

Seven nodded thanks then waved good-bye to Aang and Katara.

She wanted to just clear her head for the time being.

Seven slowly limped down the steps with out crutches.

Some women from the village had healed her leg the best she could, making Seven able to walk on it, but it still slightly hurt with walked on.

But, she had a lot of junk wrapped around it so it didn't hurt that much.

The Mute limped around the town, adoring the small little shops, finding them cute.

She gazed at a bridge up ahead, and cracked a grin, seeing Sokka with his little princess.

God, if she weren't engaged, Seven would totally smash their faces together to make them kiss each other.

She watched silently as Yue suddenly rejected Sokka, making her frown.

She silently stalked them around to see where they were going, and noticed he led her to Appa.

"Me and Appa go way back, Right boy?" Sokka grinned, trying to impress Yue.

_Oh Sokka, when will you ever learn?_ Thought Seven, as she watched him be licked by Appa, and them soon taking off.

She was happy he found someone he loved, even if they couldn't be together, it was like a cliché love story.

Seven smiled lightly as they rode away then looked down a bit.

She began wondering what her and Zuko would look like, together that way...

_Wait,_ thought Seven, _What the hell am I thinking? Psh, like if that would happen... Even if I wanted it to... WHAT THE HELL! DID I SOUND SAD?_ While she was preoccupied with her thoughts, there was Black Snow falling down from the sky.

Then, the mute finally noticed and her eyes widen.

Katara told her about it, the Fire Nation was coming.

Oh.

Dermo. *

Seven ran as fast as she could with her leg and began heading to the gate.

She looked up at Aang, seeing him on the gate wall, then going up there with him and the others **(too lazy to make her wait through the meeting junk XD),** gasping for air

"Seven? We were looming for you!" Katara frowned and the mute shrugged as her answer.

Seven looked up at the sea and noticed the first ship, then a glint.

She narrowed her eyes, so she could get a better look, and then it came faster and faster towards them.

It was a giant fireball.

Seven wanted to scream out for them to run, but her voice prevented that.

Everyone ran off, but she stayed there and began bending water.

She quickly bended to water at the ball so it didn't burn, but it still came charging.

The side of it hit Seven, causing her to fall into the water below, outside of the town.

She wanted to scream so badly for Sokka, Katara, or Aang, but nothing came out.

It was one of her worst fears, wanting to scream, but she couldn't.

No one would hear her pleads and she was going to die.

All because of her voice, all because it's gone.

She was now living one of her biggest nightmares...

Seven felt the cold water suddenly bringing her into an embrace with open waves and cold prickly-ness.

She got goose bumps as she slowly sang and water filled her lungs, making everything black.

Seven was going to die.

* * *

><p><em>That voice called her, it was gentle and caring, and it was crying out for her.<em>

_ Seven opened her eyes, seeing a woman looking down at her._

_ She felt the woman's tears on the mute's cheeks and her father_

_ "Don't take her, please, please!" Cried the woman_

_ "You're just a dirty whore. I still wonder how you sneaked your way into my bed" Seven slowly gazed at the woman._

_ She was stunning._

_ Most… beautiful person ever._

_ Then Seven began to slip away, making the voices muffle and her baby cries,_ turned into coughs.

The mute quickly sat up; in a fit of voiceless coughs then water spilled everywhere.

Didn't matter, everything was wet anyways.

She looked around franticly for her savoir and turned all the way around seeing someone who made her grin.

Zuko.

Seven instantly hugged him, getting a grunt in the process.

He was so warm, which was no surprise since she was nearly dead in the water with a nearly broken leg.

"Get off Seven" he growled.

Oh the hatred, how she missed it.

The mute let go, grinning

'Zuko, why are you here? And are you okay?' She noticed his face, right after asking the first question with her hands.

His face was full of bruises and cuts, making her worry.

He shook his head "I'm here for the Avatar, and I'm fine" Zuko answered.

Seven reached out a hand to his bruised face and moved her thumb over it, making him shudder a bit.

Probably because her hand was deadly freezing

"Hurry and stand up" He ordered, making her shoot up a she stood.

He began walking towards the side towards a hole of water "This leads in" _Oh shiznit no_, Thought Seven.

"Come on" He ordered, making Seven shake her head.

Zuko glared at her and got ready to go in "I'm not dragging you in" He growled and jumped in.

Seven sad there for a moment then sighed.

She jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Limhbiwfetmmlol- laughing in my head because it wasn't funny enough to make me laugh out loud<strong>

** Dermo- Crap in Russian**

** Micky- Hai there! I love you guys! Don't lock me in a room with bees please!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**(Okay everyone this is NOT a chapter, obviously, this is a notice. I am here to inform you all I will will be rewriting this all. I just hate how screwed up I got in it - So yeah, I will not do any action on this story until I finish rewriting EVERY chapter! Do not be disappointed, though... I might make a small little cutesy side chapter to keep you all satisfied for the time being**

**- Your favorite author  
><strong>

**Micky)  
><strong>


End file.
